Maximilian Veers
Maximilian Veers was a Human male who served the Galactic Empire as a General in the Imperial Army. Famous for his leadership at the assault on Hoth in 3 ABY and other battles. He also was the father of Zevulon Veers. Biography Early life and career Maximilian Veers was born in the year 40 BBY into a middle-class working family on the planet of Denon in the Core Worlds. He joined the Imperial Academy and, while there, decided to train towards a career in the Assault Armor Division. He took up his training with rigorous determination, showing a surprising intellect and initiative after emerging from several "suicide missions" by surpassing his mission assignments. Veers graduated at the top of his class, and, his superiors finding him both skillful and dangerous, was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant upon graduation. As a test of his abilities, he was soon shipped to a barbaric and backwater Outer Rim Territories world called Culroon III. The Culroon III campaign was designed to either make or break Veers. If he failed, he was likely to perish. During the attempt to pacify the natives of Culroon III, General Irrv had ordered for Lieutenant Veers to remain confined to the base while he and an Republic party went to negotiate a peace with the Culroon natives. Veers had warned that it was a trap and that Irrv should bring armored support to deter any would-be ambushers. General Irrv did not listen and paid the price with his life when he was executed for incompetence after the Culroon natives deceived and killed most of his party. If it had not been for Lieutenant Veers's quick thinking and disregard of a direct order, the Imperial party would have been utterly slaughtered. For his bravery and brilliance in saving the Culroon mission's stormtrooper detail, Veers was promoted to Major. Soon after this display of heroism, Veers married and had a son named Zevulon. Galactic Civil War Veers later fought with bravery and distinction on behalf of the Galactic Empire during the Galactic Civil War, where he had a chance to operate the mechanical behemoths that were the All Terrain Armored Transports. He believed the massive vehicles introduced during the war best personified his own personality as well as that of the newly formed Galactic Empire. Personality and traits Maximilian Veers was a ruthless, arrogant and aggressive officer who enjoyed wreaking havoc with the destructive Imperial ground forces, but was also an honourable frontline commander who did not hesitate to put himself in harm's way on the front line. Described as a cool and efficient officer, these traits earned him the respect of both Darth Vader and Grand Admiral Thrawn for his courage under fire. Vader in particular respected Veers, trusting his opinion on military matters to the point where he would willingly listen even if he disagreed. The two men first met early on in their respective careers in the Galactic Empire and maintained a friendship throughout. In testament to this, Veers even went as far as to assist Vader in his power struggle with the Emperor. In the aftermath of the Liberation of Coruscant, his previous loyalty towards Vader had an adverse effect on his career, as Vader had betrayed the Empire by killing the Emperor and joined forces with the newly formed New Republic. Because of Vader's actions, many other Imperials saw him as a Vader loyalist and distrusted the General. Cunning and capable, he was also devoted to his family. Because of those qualities, he was viewed as a model Imperial officer. Appearances *''Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Galactic Empire admirals and generals Category:Imperial Army generals of the Galactic Empire Category:Death Squadron personnel Category:Inhabitants of Denon